


Borrowed Time

by bgltshaw (likeswimmingg)



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeswimmingg/pseuds/bgltshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small blurb of Lexark smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small smut fic I wrote for my group chat.

 

They were laughing. Honest to goodness laughing in the middle of the zombie apocalypse just a minute ago and Elyza has no idea how they got here--half naked on the Clark household’s family room couch.

Before she knows it, Alicia slips Elyza’s black laced underwear down her legs and allows them to pool at her feet. The younger girl then straddles the blonde, setting her toned legs on either side of Elyza and placing rough kisses down the base of her neck.

The avid enthusiasm and desperation Alicia has sends a shiver to Elyza’s core. She pulls her own black tank top over her head through ragged breaths and haphazardly throws it onto the floor, long forgotten about.

Alicia’s eyes go visibly darker at the sight, because Elyza took off her bra moments ago due to a faulty wire digging into her back. Instead of fixing it, she decided to do away with it altogether. Now that she thinks about it, maybe that's how this all started--Alicia couldn't keep her damn hands to herself. Just how Elyza liked it.

“Fuck, Elyza,” Alicia breathes out, topping the blonde and reaching a slender hand to a nipple, rubbing the bud in slow circles. To tease the other girl even more, Alicia takes her knee and places it between Elyza’s legs, eliciting quite the moan. Elyza’s back arches off the couch at the contact, as if Alicia topping her alone wasn't enough to make her nether regions throb. “You're so… _fuck_.”

“Tongue,” Elyza pleads. “Use your tongue.”

Alicia nods and takes Elyza’s other nipple into her mouth while continuing to dig her knee into her somewhat roughly.

“Alicia, please,” Elyza practically begs. Alicia smirks and presses into her girlfriend harder.

“I never thought I'd hear you beg for anything in your life, let alone let me top you,” she whispers seductively and it drives Elyza further to the edge.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Elyza groans in her thick accent, and that's all Alicia needs before she plunges her thin, long fingers into the Australian knockout underneath her.

Alicia pulls her fingers into soft folds and curls around Elyza’s walls. Elyza grabs a pillow and stuffs it over her face to stifle a moan, not wanting to wake up Madison. Nick, luckily, was out for the night so they didn't have to worry about him. Alicia rips the pillow off of Elyza’s face and onto the floor, next to their discarded clothes. She places her free hand over Elyza’s mouth instead.

“I want to see what I do to you,” Alicia says, voice low and husky.

That about does it for Elyza, because she begins thrusting hard against Alicia’s fingers and let's her own hands roam to the girl above her. Alicia’s in only her bra, so Elyza sits up slightly on the couch momentarily in between thrusts and unclasps the only article of clothing between her and Alicia’s breasts with one hand.

“Fuck, it's hot when you do that.”

Elyza lays back down and pushes hard against Alicia, who's digging even deeper inside of her at this point.

“It's hot when you do _that_. Don't stop.” Elyza starts playing with Alicia’s breasts, rubbing a thumb against her nipple while grinding Alicia’s hand. They're both panting and Elyza doesn't know if she wants to come first or flip Alicia on her back and fuck her senseless.

Before she has a chance to decide though, she feels herself getting close and quickens her hip movements. Elyza doesn't know when Alicia began rubbing herself on her thigh, but it looks like she's riding her own orgasm and it sends Elyza into a tizzy.

“Lysh, I'm gonna--”

They lock eyes and Alicia’s pupils are _blown._ Elyza doesn't think she's seen anything as beautiful as her girlfriend in her entire life. Elyza comes with an almost scream that she quiets with her forearm and Alicia immediately buries her face into the crook of her neck.

“Did you come too, babes?” Elyza asks playfully. Alicia nods bashfully into Elyza’s neck.

“You turn me on so much, I couldn't help it.”

“Right back at you, sweets,” Elyza counters, placing a sloppy kiss onto the side of Alicia's head.

“Shit, I hope we didn't wake my mom,” Alicia laughs. “I'm so not ready for _that_ conversation.”

“I think she knows, Lysh,” Elyza digs, beginning to play with her girlfriend’s brown, wavy locks. “Remember the time in your room? My underwear was hanging from the lamp.”

“I guess there are worse things than my mom knowing about us. Like the apocalypse going on outside.”

The mood changes slightly, but Elyza wasn't about to let that happen.

“Speaking of the apocalypse,” she muses, pulling her hands out of Alicia’s hair, “Who knows how much time we have left here.”

Elyza sits up and flips Alicia over so that she’s topping her. Alicia smirks in understanding.

“Better have your way with me while you can then,” she retorts, and Elyza smashes their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @hedataylors


End file.
